


Ho Ho Happiness

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Do not post to another site, F/F, Gift Fic, Non-Wrestling AU, no beta we die like men, porn lite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: It's Rhea and Becky's first Christmas as a couple, and gifts are exchanged.
Relationships: Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox/Rhea Ripley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Ho Ho Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JennyPenny26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyPenny26/gifts).



> Written for a Christmas exchange with a new friend on tumblr. I hope you like it, Jenni!

The suns hardly begun to chase the moon from the eastern sky, and the bedroom is caught in varying shades of lavender twilight when Rhea first opens her eyes on Christmas morning. Recognizing that it’s much too early for any human being to function, she ignores consciousness in favor of rolling over and slipping a tight arm around her girlfriends’ waist as she drifts back to sleep. 

When she wakes up again, the room is soft and bright with the dewy glow of early morning, and her girl is sitting cross-legged and eager and much too radiant as she watches Rhea with anticipation.

“How long have you been staring at me?” Rhea asks, voice still rumbling and deep with the gravel of slumber. 

“Long enough that it was almost starting to get creepy, honestly,” Becky replies with a cheeky grin.

“Stalker.” She chuckles with a sleepy shove to Becky’s knee.

“Oh, well, I guess you don’t want your Christmas present then.” Becky huffs, playfully offended even as she lifts a silver-wrapped square from between her legs in temptation.

“Psh! Of course, I do – I love presents.”

“That’s what I thought,” Becky says with a pointed lift of her finely arched brow, “now open it before I change my mind.” Though she tries to keep her face stern and serious like she’s really considering withholding Rhea’s gift, the tease is evident in the delighted sparkle of Becky’s big brown eyes and the smile twitching at the corner of her mouth.

Rhea sits up in bed with an affectionate smile of her own, and her fingers drag intimate and light across Becky’s palm as she takes the parcel from Becky’s hand. The package is small and lightweight and finely wrapped to such professional perfection that Rhea hesitates to tear into the paper like the overly excited child bouncing around inside of her demands. In the end, though the holiday-high toddler in her brain wins out and she rips open the shimmering side of the present to dump out the little black box it contains. She stares at it for a moment, intrigued, and she rubs her thumb curiously over the smooth plastic surface of the lid as she contemplates its contents. 

“Get on with it then!” Becky bursts with expectation.

“Alright, alright,” Rhea assures her with a playful roll of her blue eyes as she flips the top open. 

Inside is a pair of wireless earbuds, the same pair Rhea’s been looking at for months but has been too gun-shy to pull the trigger on because of the hefty price tag, and Becky’s given them to her without a second thought. It sparks something warm and bubbly in her chest to know that Becky pays enough attention to her to know that these exact headphones would be precisely what Rhea wants, and the appreciation on her face is genuine when she looks at Becky again.

“So,” she starts after a moment of silence, “do you like them?”

“I love them, Becky, thank you, they’re just what I wanted,” Rhea says, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to Becky’s sweetly curved lips. “I suppose that means you want your gift now, is that it?” she wonders aloud, settling back into her spot against the headboard.

“Well,” Becky sings, drawing out the word, “that is how the tradition goes, and I was _very_ good this year.”

“Ha,” Rhea laughs, sarcastically, “when?”

“Last night, for example,” Becky replies without missing a beat, and her eyes trail lingeringly over Rhea’s body.

“Yeah, yeah, okay.” Rhea relents reaching under Becky’s pillow for her stowed away surprise even as memories of the previous night shiver down her spine and spread tingly hot into her veins. She hands the gift to Becky, and Becky takes it with a stunned look of confusion crinkling her forehead as she considers the plain red box in her hand.

“Was this under my pillow all night?” she asks, bewildered.

“Yup.” Rhea nods triumphantly.

“How oblivious am I then, huh?” she asks with a chuckle. 

“Pretty fuckin’ oblivious, mate.” Rhea snorts. 

Becky’s only response is to narrow her eyes and stick out her tongue as she shakes her head mockingly at Rhea, and then she’s opening the box and sobering instantly as she takes in what’s inside.  
Rhea knows what’s in there, knows that she bought it on nothing but gut instinct and a whim, and then spent hours staring at it and wondering if she shouldn’t just return it for something less… extravagant. It’s only their first Christmas together after all, and Rhea doesn’t want Becky to think that she’s trying too hard or something, but the second she saw it on display, she knew she needed to have it for her girl. 

“Oh my gosh, Rhea,” Becky whispers, delicately pulling the platinum necklace from its satiny seat so she can get a better look and the sunlight filtering into the room catches on the orange sapphire pendant. She stares at it in awe for a moment, and the gem glitters in a kaleidoscope of fire that reminds Rhea of Becky’s hair and Becky’s passion and Becky’s touch and she just really hopes that Becky likes it. The seconds tick by silently, and Rhea bites the inside of her lip anxiously as she waits for Becky to say anything with a shred of context. 

When Becky finally looks at Rhea, her eyes are radiant, and her smile is luminous, and she’s radiating with a golden glow of happiness so bright it could rival Polaris. “It’s brilliant and it’s beautiful and not anything that I expected but it’s gorgeous.” She gushes, unclasping the chain and then hooking it again behind her neck. “I love it, Rhea, thank you so much.” She finishes, caressing the pendent where it rests between her collarbones. 

The tension coiling in her stomach eases with Becky’s words, and she lets out a relieved breath. “I’m really glad you like it.” 

Rhea doesn’t say _I was afraid you wouldn’t_ , but it hangs unspoken in the air between them, and Becky’s hand is warm and reassuring when it squeezes hers. “I really do.” 

“Good.” She says, all confidence and swagger once again as she grins wide and wicked. “Now, get over here so I can give you another present.” 

“Another present, hmm? What is it?” Becky asks teasingly.

“Let me show you,” Rhea answers tugging Becky into her lap. 

Becky’s hands land on the muscular line of Rhea’s shoulders, and Rhea’s come to rest on Becky’s slim waist as they kiss slow and lazy and familiar. Becky rolls their hips together and massages the solid definition of Rhea’s trapezius, and her grip on Becky’s hips tightens as arousal fuzzes pink and static across her skin. When she’s breathless and hungry, Rhea pulls away to nip at Becky’s bottom lip, and then she flips them over so their positions are switched and Becky is lying pliant and enticing beneath her. 

Becky’s cheeks are flushed, and her eyes are already hazy with lust as Rhea slithers down her body and perches between her creamy thighs. Her shorts are loose enough that Rhea can easily pull them aside to reveal her true prize, and Becky opens inviting and delicious under her mouth. Rhea licks and sucks and kisses at the heart of Becky’s core until her essence drips slick and honey-thick onto Rhea’s lips, and the needy cries of the woman above her seep into her bones. She’s lost to the sped-up-slowed-down sensual passage of time as her existence narrows down to the muscle memory of her tongue and the sharp pull of tight fingers clenched in her hair and when Becky cums earthy-sweet into her mouth, Rhea feels like a god.

She’s still twitching and shivering when Rhea crawls back up her body, and Becky’s expression is pleasure-dazed and adoring as Rhea smears a cum-flavored kiss across her lips. Becky hums and sighs in satisfaction, and Rhea’s pretty sure she couldn’t be more in love with this cinnamon fireball girl slipping whiskey addicting into her soul. 

Becky already knows that, though, so Rhea just breathes, “Merry Christmas,” against her cherry-lust lips instead.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Deciding what they should give each other as a gift was a challenge for me, but in the end, this is what I went with. I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
